Reassurance
by Miss Pookamonga
Summary: The Last Mimzy Noah and Emma still miss Mimzy. But love has no boundaries, not even those of time or space. A sweet brothersister bonding fic.


_Dear Readers,_

_This is a oneshot I randomly just thought up while sitting in my living room contemplating writing something about _The Last Mimzy _(finally!). I really haven't got much to say about it--it just sort of fell together, something short and sweet. So I hope you read and review, and enjoy. _

_Best Regards from a Bookworm,_

_Miss Pookamonga ;-P_

* * *

He heard a small muffled cry. It was barely audible, but he'd heard it nonetheless, and within seconds, it had aroused him from his comfortable sleep. Groaning, he blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision. His room was dark and quiet—nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Which was almost miraculous, considering what had occurred over the past few weeks.

Then, he heard it again.

He let out a small sigh. It was Emma.

Pushing back the covers, he slid out of bed and into his slippers, then padded silently out of his room and into the room next door. Upon entering, he saw his little sister laid out on her bed, her chest rising in small sobs. It struck a chord of pity in his heart, reminding him of the time she'd broken into a fit of cries and screams when his angry, scared mother had ripped her favorite stuffed friend out of her arms and gone to throw it in the garbage. He hated seeing his sister so shaken and terrified, so hurt by something or someone. It made him feel very protective of her, and it reminded him that it was his duty to feel that way. After all, he was her older brother, and she needed his protection.

He made his way over to the bed, and without hesitation, sat down next to Emma and looked into her large, tear-filled brown eyes. "What's wrong, Em?" he whispered gently, curling his hand around her tiny one.

"I miss Mimzy," she whispered back shakily.

He squeezed her hand a little, for reassurance. "You know she couldn't have stayed here," he said seriously. "Besides, she's happy where she is now. You know that."

A very small smile crept onto Emma's face. "I know, Noah. But I still miss her." She took a deep, shuddering breath after speaking.

"I know," Noah answered. "I miss her too." It was true; he did miss the smiling rabbit that had brought so much unexpected change to their lives, although he had never had the connection with her that Emma had had. In a way, he wanted her to come back, to bring again the amazing feeling of awe and ability he and Emma had both felt when she had first been sent to them. Mimzy had given them a clear lens through which to see the world—a looking glass that reflected a world unseen by most other people, a world which was darker, yet, at the same time, more beautiful and more hopeful than the dull world of the everyday. Even though he knew that both he and Emma would never again look at life in the same way, Noah still wished for that invigorating sense of enlightenment and wonder that had enraptured him and his sister those few weeks ago.

Emma let out a wistful sigh. "I love her," she whispered tenderly into the night's darkness.

"I love her too," said Noah gently. "That's why we had to let her go."

"She loved us," sighed Emma affectionately. "That's why she came."

"She loved us before she even knew us," Noah whispered, in sudden revelation.

"Maybe she knew us already. Maybe she knew us and loved us before we even were born. Maybe...God told her about us. So she could help us."

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking over the mysteries they knew they could never solve. Mimzy had given them more questions than answers, but that was the beauty of it. Because, they both knew, and had known, that Mimzy wanted them to keep searching, to keep asking. The questions would make them more aware of the little things in life that most people missed when they grew up, and the questions would keep them aware. For as long as they lived. And now that they had this sense of awareness, they had the capacity to give it to others—if others were willing to accept it.

"I miss her," Emma said again, suddenly breaking the silence.

"You know, time is relative," said Noah. "It's not the same everywhere. So, in a way, she's still with us."

"I think I understand," whispered Emma. There was another silence. Then...

"Thank you, Noah."

Noah smiled. "I love you, Emma," he murmured. "Good night." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Emma smiled back, the tears now gone. "I love you, too, Noah." With that, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Noah continued to smile as he lingered on the bed a bit longer, watching the steady breathing of his sister at peaceful rest. Things would never be the same, he knew. But they were going to be just fine, no matter what came their way. Mimzy had taught them that.


End file.
